


a thousand miles high

by feloosha (gwencelot)



Series: Ironqrow Week 2020 [6]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Airplane Sex, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Making Out, Marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:41:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22311925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwencelot/pseuds/feloosha
Summary: James and Qrow join the mile high club, Atlas style.---James is almost finished typing up a report on his Scroll when the feeling of being watched comes over him. He lifts his head and looks quickly to the right, unsurprised to find Qrow leaning against the wall of the airship and staring at him.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/James Ironwood
Series: Ironqrow Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599922
Comments: 13
Kudos: 88





	a thousand miles high

**Author's Note:**

> Love my gays. Figured this was a good way to finish off Ironqrow Week 2020. Free day y'all, that means shameless smut. Hope ya like it!
> 
> [See what's in the works at my tumblr!](https://feloosha.tumblr.com/wip)

James is almost finished typing up a report on his Scroll when the feeling of being watched comes over him. He lifts his head and looks quickly to the right, unsurprised to find Qrow leaning against the wall of the airship and _staring_ at him.

“What?” James asks warily, looking back down at his work. He has a feeling he won’t have much longer to finish it if Qrow wants something. Which he usually does.

“You wanna fool around or something?”

James sputters, whipping his head around again so fast he thinks he might get whiplash. “I’m sorry, _what?”_

“You heard me, Jimmy.” Qrow’s signature smirk appears on his face, and the look he’s giving James from underneath his lashes is absolutely _sinful._

“I—” James brings his free hand up to rub at his forehead tiredly, ignoring the warmth in his cheeks. “Very funny, Qrow.” He flicks back up to the beginning of the report to verify the basic details. The numbers of crates for each type of dust, the number of guards on each shift… this is only one of several sites he needs to visit today to make sure Amity will be ready on time. James knows he could send any of the Ace-Ops or even a standard knight to gather this information, but he prefers to do it himself for peace of mind.

“Well you have to find some way to entertain me,” Qrow says, closing the short distance between them in a few steps and flopping down next to James on the airship’s bench. He swings his legs distractingly, and James wills himself not to reach over and smack Qrow’s thigh.

Instead, he reminds him, “You didn’t have to come with me, Qrow.” 

“I’m keeping you company!” Qrow says, throwing his hands up indignantly. “I could have just _flown_ around, you know.” He makes the universal symbol for wings flapping with his hands, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. James rolls his eyes up to the ceiling, silently praying to the gods for more patience. Qrow takes advantage of his momentary distraction to snatch the Scroll out of his hands, waving it above his head with a grin.

James sighs. “You’re _so—”_

“Sexy? Charming?” Qrow looks so _smug._ James simultaneously wants to throw him out of the ship and fuck him senseless. At this point, he’s not sure which one will win out. He holds out his hand for the Scroll, face stern, but Qrow just continues. “Come on, we could use the back. Clover and Marrow have—”

“Oh god, I didn’t need to know that.” James says, horrified. “And why do _you—_ you know what, never mind, don’t answer that.”

Qrow shrugs, smile never wavering, but he gets up again, starting to walk backwards towards the back end of the ship. He bites his lip, looking way too pleased with himself when he sees James’ eyes zone in on the movement. “Come get your Scroll, Jim,” he sing-songs, holding it out in front of him.

James takes a deep breath, glancing to the front of the ship towards the pilot. He should let them know he’ll just be a moment, but—it will be fine, he’s just going to get his Scroll and come right back. Qrow will have to wait until they get back to their room later that night for any… activities. James nods to himself, following the same path Qrow took and sliding open the back door.

It’s mainly used as a place to store any extra cargo or weapons needed on a trip-by-trip basis, so it’s largely empty right now, allowing James to find Qrow easily. He’s leaned against the wall in a manner very similar to his previous position, except—

James’ breath catches in his throat, and this time he can’t deny the wave of heat that starts in his cheeks and goes straight down to his groin. Because Qrow may still be clothed, but his hand is very clearly down the front of his pants, eyes half-lidded as he stares at James with a lazy smile on his face. The Scroll lays on a box beside him, forgotten. James inhales sharply through his nose, closing his eyes for just a moment and counting in his head.

“James,” Qrow says breathily, and that’s _it._ James slides the door shut behind him, advancing on the other man, larger frame crowding Qrow against the wall. 

“You are the _worst,”_ James hisses, wasting no time in unbuttoning Qrow’s shirt, sliding his hands up and over the warm skin of his stomach and chest. Qrow’s chuckle turns into a low moan when James’ fingers ghost over his nipples, and he pulls his hand off of himself to clutch James’ shoulders, pull him closer.

“You love it,” he mumbles into the space between them before yanking James into a rough kiss. 

It’s more of a clack of teeth at first than anything else, but they find their footing, and soon James is sucking on Qrow’s bottom lip and Qrow is sliding his tongue along the roof of James’ mouth and it’s messy and it’s _perfect._ They part just long enough for James to pull Qrow’s shirt and cape off of him before they’re back at it again, James’ grip hard on Qrow’s hips and Qrow’s hands steady on his jaw.

When Qrow starts trailing one hand down to the front of his vest, James stops him, grabbing his wrist and pinning it to the wall behind them. Qrow lets out an annoyed noise that turns into a huff when James stops kissing him to mirror the action with his other hand, rendering him unable to touch, only to look. 

“Jim,” he whines, feebly shifting his wrists in a movement they both know to be useless. Between James’ metal arm and brute strength, Qrow won’t be going anywhere James doesn’t want him. And _that’s_ exactly what James wants.

“This is what you asked for,” he growls, leaning forward to bite harshly at Qrow’s neck, reveling in the moan he receives in return, throat vibrating against his mouth. He sucks hard until he knows it will leave a mark before moving to a new patch of skin to start all over again. Qrow’s chest is practically heaving by the time James works his way there, leaving a trail of red marks in his wake. The angle is a bit awkward, but James makes it work, and the gasp he receives when his tongue makes its first swipe over Qrow’s nipple is _delicious._

“Jim,” Qrow practically pants, hips bucking up into empty air, wrists straining harder against James’ hands now, more desperate. “Please.”

“Please what?” James ghosts his breath across Qrow’s chest, closing his mouth over the other nipple, tugging gently at it with his teeth. The shudder that wracks Qrow’s body, the cut off moan that leaves his lips, and the obvious tenting in his pants leave James’ cock straining against his own clothes, but James can wait. Making Qrow fall apart is a much higher priority.

“Let me— _touch,_ ” Qrow’s voice cracks at the end as James kneels down, finally releasing his wrists and bringing his right hand down to palm Qrow and mouth at him through his pants, using the other to push his hips back against the wall. Qrow immediately grabs at James’ hair to steady himself, unable to do much more other than pull and scratch at his scalp.

When James reaches up to pull Qrow’s pants down, he’s surprised when his cock immediately springs free, no other barrier in James’ way.

“No underwear?” He asks, incredulous, rocking back on his heels until he can stare up at Qrow, who has the nerve to look smug about it. He takes a moment to strip off his gloves, placing them carefully beside his Scroll. “Were you… did you _plan_ this?”

“I mean, I _hoped_ you would be agreeable, if that’s what you mean.” Qrow answers cheekily, reaching down to cup James’ face and bring him closer again. James snorts and readjusts himself until he’s back on his knees, which will feel like hell later, but he doesn’t care right now. “You’ve gotta learn to live a little, James.”

Wanting to shut him up, James does the only thing he can think to do at the moment, which is grab Qrow’s cock in his right hand and swallow as much of him down in one go as he can. Qrow practically shouts, whether from the cool shock of James’ prosthetic or the heat of his mouth, or both, and scrambles to grab any part of James he can, which ends up being his hair again.

James hums around him, pulling back slowly until he can look up at Qrow, meet wide red eyes with his own dark blue. Qrow’s mouth hangs open, the sight of James with his cock in his mouth drawing out a low moan, and James feels it down to his very bones. He smiles as much as he can before bobbing his head again, hollowing his cheeks and sucking hard. 

When Qrow gives his hair a particularly hard pull, James backs off, a string of spit at the head of Qrow’s cock clinging to his lips. Qrow whimpers, but James takes no pity on him, reaching down with his left hand to roll his balls and licking a long strip up the underside of his cock before taking him into his mouth again. 

“Stop, stop, I’m gonna—” Qrow suddenly pulls his cock out of James’ mouth and grips the base of it, clearly trying to stop himself from going over the edge. “I’ve, ah, got another surprise for you that I think you’ll be interested in,” he pants, using a hand to brace himself on James’ shoulder and try to catch his breath.

James blows out a slow breath, smiling when it ghosts across Qrow’s cock and makes him grip himself harder. “Is that so.”

“Come here,” Qrow pulls at James’ bicep until they’re face to face again, Qrow stark naked and James still fully dressed. He slides his hand down to James’, guiding the metal fingers down past his cock, under his balls, between his cheeks. 

“What—” James stops himself before even getting the question out, eyes widening as he feels something slick, and realizes Qrow’s hole is already lubed up. He slides the tip of his index finger in experimentally, staring as Qrow’s eyes close and his mouth falls open, and the rest slides in easily. “You didn’t. You really—” He doesn’t know whether to laugh or be angry, so instead of either, James adds his middle finger, not even pausing to let Qrow adjust.

“Fuck!” Qrow’s eyes fly open and he grabs James’ wrist tightly, gaping up at him. James smirks, twisting his fingers and relishing Qrow’s groan. “Okay, yeah, I might have…” His words break off into a gasp as James brushes what must be his prostate, leaning his head back against the wall of the ship.

“Might have _what,_ Qrow?” James nudges his ring finger at Qrow’s entrance, meeting slight resistance at first before it slides in slowly with the rest. Qrow is practically panting now, hands coming up to squeeze James’ arms, cock straining up against his belly.

“Ahh… I might have fucked myself in the shower right before we left.”

“That’s why you took so long,” James has to laugh at that, because it’s such a _Qrow_ thing to do. And the reason the whole trip had been delayed, it turns out. He shakes his head, leaning in to catch Qrow’s lips in another bruising kiss, tongue dominating his mouth in long, slow sweeps. The angle isn’t ideal, but James continues to fuck up into Qrow with his fingers, wanting to make sure he’s nice and stretched.

“Mm, Jim, come on,” Qrow wrenches his mouth away to breathe harshly between them, hand trailing down to James’ waist. James crooks his fingers one last time just to hear another throaty moan in his ear before pulling them out, bringing his hands down to undo his belt. He doesn’t bother with anything more than he has to, pushing his pants and underwear down just enough to free his cock, hard and shiny where it rests in his hand. 

Qrow licks his lips, eyes flicking up to meet James’ before he turns around, bracing himself against the wall. And isn’t that a pretty sight, James thinks as he reaches down, spreading Qrow as much as he can with one hand and guiding his cock with the other. Qrow clenches reflexively when he feels James’ tip at his entrance, but it only takes a second before he relaxes and James is pushing in slowly.

He’s a bit concerned that his own cock isn’t slicked up, even though Qrow’s hole has a liberal amount; they haven’t done this before, not like _this,_ not without a bottle near them just in case they need more, but the metal usually makes it pretty smooth _._ James keeps this all in mind as he bottoms out, hips flush against Qrow’s ass, watching closely for any signs of discomfort. Qrow seems fine, however, even turning his head as much as he can to grin.

“You gonna fuck me or what, General?”

And yeah, okay, it’s annoyingly hot when Qrow does that, but James still wants to be cautious. He rolls his hips experimentally, trying not to lose himself in Qrow’s tight heat, letting him adjust to his size. Qrow shudders beneath him, arms folding to better brace himself against the wall, hips pushing back for a better angle. James pulls back for a few shallow thrusts, and when Qrow’s groans sound more desperate than pained, he figures that’s as good a sign as any.

He tightens his hands on Qrow’s hips, pulling them back in time when he pushes forward, bodies meeting in the middle with soft, continuous slaps. It’s a bit of an awkward angle, Qrow not-quite bent over, a little more vertical than would be ideal, but James doesn’t _care;_ between the keening noises Qrow is making and the clenching of his ass around him, it’s almost enough for James to forget the fact that they’re fucking _in a military airship._

But he does, remember, and he’s thankful that it’s loud enough up front that there’s no way the pilot can hear them, but he tries to keep his grunts quiet, just in case. Qrow, as usual, has no qualms about letting his pleasure be known. The moans he lets out, the harsh gasps when James gets the angle _just_ right, the groans as he pushes his ass back to take James’ dick deeper are _gorgeous,_ but James wants more, needs Qrow all around him.

“Turn around,” James says, pulling out slowly when Qrow nods. When they’re facing each other again, James trails his hands down to Qrow’s legs, looking at him meaningfully. “I’m going to lift you.”

Qrow blinks. Realizes what’s happening. _“Fuck_ yes,” he hisses, bringing his hands up to clamp onto James’ shoulders and brace himself. James bends his knees slightly, getting a good grip on Qrow’s thighs, and hoists him into the air in one smooth movement. With a step forward he has Qrow pressed against the wall again, legs coming up to wrap around his waist. Qrow makes sure he’s steady before reaching down to find James’ cock, jerking it a few times and guiding it back to his hole.

_“Qrow,”_ James groans as Qrow slides down, taking his whole cock at once, bringing his hand back up to James’ neck and pulling him forward into a kiss. James squeezes Qrow’s thighs, and wonders at how much he can feel in this position: the vibrations of the airship through Qrow’s body, the warmth of another body wrapped around him, and Qrow’s own cock slick and rubbing against the front of his shirt (and that’s a problem for later).

When James takes too long to move, Qrow takes it upon himself to set their pace, lifting his hips as much as he can and then back down, nearly bouncing in James’ lap. James finally thrusts up to meet him, and it’s _perfect,_ slick and hot and worth all the shit he’s going to hear about this from Qrow forever. But he forgets about that for the moment, focusing instead on how good this feels, how good they feel _together,_ and everything else becomes background noise.

James frees his left hand, trusting his right arm is strong enough to hold Qrow up, and wraps it around Qrow’s cock between them, hard and neglected. Qrow leans forward to moan wetly in his ear, brings his hips down again to clench around James, and it’s one of the hottest things James has ever heard and felt in his _life._ It’s enough to bring him nearly to the edge, just nearly, and when Qrow shifts his mouth just _so_ to scrape his teeth against James’ earlobe, he’s done.

With a long groan, James fucks Qrow through his own dry orgasm, trying to keep his thrusts even and aiming for where Qrow wants it the most. Between the constant stimulation to his prostate and James’ hand jerking his cock between them, it doesn’t take long, and Qrow comes with James’ name a gasp on his lips, spilling, unfortunately, all over James’ vest.

James moves his hand back under Qrow’s thigh, leaning forward to rest their foreheads together for a moment, breaths coming quickly between them. When James feels himself start to soften, he nudges their noses together and lets himself slip out of Qrow, lowering him gently until his feet touch the ground again. Qrow lets out a small whine, yanking James in again by his collar to kiss him breathless, only releasing him when James tries to pull away.

Qrow stares at his shirt, a lopsided smile taking over his lips. “Uh, you’re gonna want to change that.” James looks down, groaning before carefully unbuckling the straps over his chest and removing his vest. His blue button down underneath is, amazingly, quite clean, so James sighs and rolls up the vest, deciding it’ll have to do for the rest of the day. Qrow laughs when he tosses the soiled ball of clothing off to the side, starting to step back into his own pants and shirt.

When James pulls his gloves back on and grabs his Scroll, Qrow leans in to rest his head on James’ shoulder, smiling slyly up at him.

“Now, Jim, if all you wanted was your Scroll back, you just had to ask.” He bats his eyelashes in faux innocence, but James can feel him start to shake with laughter. James wants to be annoyed, wants to chide Qrow for involving him in something so… _unprofessional,_ but he can’t bring himself to. Instead, he dons a smile of his own, slipping an arm around Qrow to pull him close.

“Oh, Qrow,” he says lowly, placing a light kiss on Qrow’s hair and keeping his mouth there. “Next time, when I get my Scroll back, you won’t be able to move afterwards.” 

James pats Qrow on the head as he turns to leave, trying not to laugh at the dumbstruck look on Qrow’s face. Yes, two can play at this game.


End file.
